


shrak nando

by gaybutokay



Category: Dance Moms RPF, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Hamilton - Miranda, 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Milf Mobile, idk - Freeform, this is definitely something!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybutokay/pseuds/gaybutokay
Summary: naib and norton find themselves in the middle of a sharknado.
Relationships: Monophanie/Towa Haiji, Norton Campbell | Prospector/Naib Subedar | Mercenary
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	shrak nando

**Author's Note:**

> again written by the lovely inuko#3768
> 
> i'm so conufsed

Norton op ened the door to Naib’s room and saw Blood all over the floor.

“What..What went down here..” Norton shivered due to the red display. Was Naib harmed?? Was he okay?? Norton walked further into the room and saw his beloved on the cold floor. “Naib!! Are you alright??” Norton ran over to his boyfriend and held his hand.

“I’m fine..It’s just uhm..My period started and there’s too much blood.” Naib smiled faintly at Norton and held his hand tighter. Norton rubbed his thumb over Naib’s hand gently.

‘It’s okay babe.” Norton took out his phone and went onto youtube and started to play part rock anthem because that was Naib’s faveorite song. Then an alert came up on Norton’s phone because it was actually hurrican katrina and it was coming their way.

“OH NOOOO THE HURRIAN IS COMING BABE RUN” The hurrican then turned into a tsumani. Then the tsumnami turned into a shrack nadio and Mary and MIKE were in the milf mobile during the shrack nadio and a random shrack came up to the ilf and asked to get into the car but mary said “Nah fam” and drove off while singing

“They see me rollin' They hatin' Patrolling and tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty My music's so loud I'm swangin' They hopin that they gonna catch me ridin' dirty Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty”

Nrt naib were running from the hurrian that was actually a tsunamy that was actually a shrack naido. Abby lee miller was telling the talking shrack that his dancing sucked and then lin mawell asked the shrack if he wanted to be in hamilton but actually the director and choreographer is abby lee miller who is actually "Mukuro Ikusaba, the 16th student", (also known as "Mukuro Ikusaba, the 16th Student, lying hidden somewhere in this school… the one they call the Ultimate Despair, Watch out for her") is a popular copypasta from the Danganronpa franchise. So then she killed lin manwell and filled the shrack with dispar and then he

became the uiltimat depiar know as Junko enoshima] Abby lee miller and holly were running from the shrack naibo while nort naib were making out while your mom and mary were ridding in the milf mobile going get tacos because willow wanted some but actually lucay was asleep while this was going on and arwillow was canon in this au. While this was happening Junko srackashima was causing diaper on the world with "Mukuro Ikusaba, the 16th student", (also know as "Mukuro Ikusaba, the 16th Student, lying hidden somewhere in this school… the one they call the Ultimate Despair, Watch out for her") is a popular copypasta from the Danganronpa hit game. Abigale Lee Miller[2] (born September 21, 1965[1]) is an American dance instructor, choreographer, and reality television personality. She is the founder of the Abby Lee Dance Company, which appeared on the reality television series Dance Moms for eight seasons.  
[  
2:22 PM  
]  
Career in reality television[edit] In 2011, Miller began to appear in the Lifetime reality teleIn June 2016, Miller pled guilty to felony bankruptcy fraud. She was sentenced in May 2017 to one year and a day in federal prison, and was released early. In April 2018 she developed Lymphoma, a form of cancer that made her unable to walk. She now uses a wheelchair to get around. Miller was born on September 21, 1965,[1] in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, the only child of Maryen Lorrain (McKay) (1927–2014),[3] a dance teacher and dance studio owner, and George L. Miller.[4]

In 2016, Miller appeared on The Eric Andre Show's season 4 premiere.[21] Miller announced on Instagram on May 4, 2020 that she will be leaving Dance Moms and Lifetime after nine years.[22] The shrack naibo filled the party came down and junko inshima filled the world with despair while nort niab were having fun and actuary naib was not on his period the talking scratch who is actually junko enoshiam bit his didkc of and he became trasnamasc au characters from thenit wile nortnaib penis was on the fllort watcing game idv.

Well that was bad but this isnt because haijiphanie was thinking about the facet that theu dont knwo what a shur k is / Haijie wenr tot the bathroom NS saw NAID PENIS on the floor so he goave it tophoneasi “wtf is this” she shrufggerS” idk kiss me daddY” and theny they made out A LOT!!!!!!

You need to find a therapist. Your life, your child, your marriage is suffering. But for many people, this task is daunting.  
There's the alphabet soup of PhDs, PsyDs, MDs, MSs, and MSWs, not to mention all the labels -- psychiatrist, psychologist, marriage & family therapist, family counselor, licensed professional counselor, social worker.  
It's true; all these therapists provide mental health services. But each brings different training, experience, insights, and character to the table. How can you find a therapist who is right for your needs?  
Take heart, for the search will be worth the effort. "A good therapist, however you find them, is gold," Don Turner, MD, a private practice psychiatrist for 30 years in Atlanta, tells WebMD. "A good therapist is nonjudgmental, accepting, and patient. Otherwise, our patients are just getting what they grew up with."  


**Author's Note:**

> soryr  
> ily


End file.
